


【娜灿】疯子们

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: jaemin/haechan
Kudos: 7





	【娜灿】疯子们

说实话，我每次听见同学们聚在一块的时候讨论起罗渽民那小子的时候总是有点心惊肉跳的感觉，他们说他很奇怪，有点神经，是个疯子，一边说一边举例佐证，说他出卖自己的身体，同高年级的那些女人上床——当然了还有一些不是我们学校里的，能够轻松地支付高级酒店的房费还有他身上穿着的总是在换的名牌的钱的女人——也有可能是男人，都有可能。  
“听说他活很好”  
我听见那群家伙在说，“所以那些女的才会总是光顾他”  
“那岂不是会肾亏？总是做的话？”  
肾亏？听到这里的时候我的耳朵竖了起来，“黑眼圈会很重啊”  
口气笃定地好像都是什么著名的医师大夫之类的，可以凭借一双肉眼就给人开处方单。  
这种时候我通常会装作哑巴，受欢迎的、活跃的东赫消失了，取而代之地是低着头在那里认真吃饭的家伙。  
“东赫呀，你觉得渽民那小子怎么样？”  
能怎么样，每到这种时候我都恨不得自己能被饭给呛死或者干脆变成一个哑巴，再或者就是后悔以前不应该和这群长舌妇一样天天在别人背后嚼舌根的家伙们关系这么好——不过就是一起出去打过几次桌球而已，他们就对我掏心掏肺起来，真是好笑——“我不知道啊”  
这种时候我一般就会装模作样地这样说道，“我和渽民不是非常熟呢”  
确实不是很熟，顶多就是在酒店的走廊里遇见彼此的时候身上都还带着不同的男人或者是女人身上的脂粉香气和酒气罢了。  
我们遇到了酒店的人，装作不在意一样的问我说你们是什么关系？罗渽民搂着我的肩说这是我女朋友，她叫东淑。  
于是我也配合地搭住他肩膀说对哦怎么了吗？那人看了看我们之后说没有什么。  
电梯下楼的时间太漫长了，所以我对罗渽民说谢谢你，他没搭理我，于是我就自顾自地说了，我说我给你口，或者我让你操上一次，我变装出来做援交的事情你不要说出去。  
“是吗？”  
他看着我，身上带着的酒气很重，脸上还有女人的口红留下的印子，衣服领口敞开着，我能看见他的胸，锻炼的很好的属于少年人的胸肌上面鞭子留下的痕迹——我熟悉的不能再熟悉了——他大概是察觉到了，对我笑了笑，却没有把衣领拢上。  
关于罗渽民的传闻我一早就知道，但我永远都再被问到的时候在装傻充愣，原因很简单，因为我和他在干着一样的活，甚至要是传出去的话大概我的名声会毁得更惨，因为我是在装女人。  
其实做男仔出来赚钱的话也没什么的，但是我还是有一点担心会被认出来——学生做援交的时候要变装，这大概是共识，但是罗渽民从来不，我甚至见到过好几次他穿着校服就进了酒店，站在前台的时候很镇定的说我来看我阿姨。  
确实是疯子。  
我也不想被疯子拉下水，所以最好的办法是不要欠他什么——我去开了间房，把他扔到床上然后脱了他的裤子，他的鸡巴就那样软绵绵地伏在小腹上，周围都是鞭子抽打过之后留下的正在慢慢变得淤肿的痕迹。  
我没有问他这些伤是怎么来的，也没有问他痛不痛，“渽民啊痛吗？”——光是想象一下我这样问他，我就觉得要么是我真的也疯了，要不就是这个世界疯了，所以我只是低下去去含住了他的鸡巴。  
真的挺大的，很艰难地吞下去的时候我脑子里面在想，怪不得那些女人那么想要被他操，我听说过他的名气，在那群女人里面还是很响亮的，只要给的钱到位的话做什么都可以——这种事情可不是人人都能做得。  
我舔着他的鸡巴，手也托着下面的蛋，觉得他好像有点勃起，又好像没有，我觉得可能是刚才被玩的有点太过了，因为你知道的，那些阿姨的钱好难赚，我在心里想。  
稍微替他撸得硬了一点之后我就把裙子往上撩了一点，然后脱了内裤准备坐上去，我没有穿丝袜，刚才替那个男人足交结束之后被他要了去，代价是多收了他一点钱——还是很划算的买卖，如果他需要的话其实我还可以多卖一点给他——整个期间罗渽民一点声音都没有发出来，直到我晃了晃腰准备开始动的时候他才开口，虽然他身上的酒气真的很浓，但眼神却清醒的像是刀剑一样，“我不操男人”  
我听见他这样说，那时候我大概是真的疯了，我说，“那你就当我是女人就好了”

“我和他没说过什么话”  
一边夹起一根香肠塞进嘴里，嘎嘣嘎嘣的咬着的时候我一边对那群家伙说道，“不过感觉确实是个疯子吧”  
我给他们的讨论一个肯定的正面回答，然后他们就会终于愿意放过我，不再问我这种白痴问题，好叫我能好好地吃上一顿饭。  
但是我一抬头的时候就看见罗渽民正在看我，该死，我想，这群白痴背后嚼人舌根的时候怎么都不知道看一看对方还在不在教室？  
我有气无力地冲他笑了一下，然后罗渽民像是没料到我会这么直接地迎上他的视线一样，稍微愣了那么一下。  
Bravo，李东赫，我在心里对自己说，今天你可真是跨出了人生的一大步！

老实说我对罗渽民是没有任何意见的，他是神经病也好是疯子也好——和我有什么关系？我和他是真的不太熟，坐在一间教室里三年——甚至我们初中也是同学，我和他说过的话满打满算应该也不会超过二十句。  
但是在天台上抽烟的时候和同样捏着烟的罗渽民撞见，那场面就确实有一点尴尬了。  
把烟掐熄是绝对来不及的了——更何况，这样的念头一冒出来就被我给掐死了，他又不是风纪检查组的我怕他干什么？当着罗渽民的面慌慌张张把自己的烟给熄了，我岂不是很没有面子？但是他朝我走过来的时候我想着是不是要和他打招呼，一边犹豫着一边吸进了一口烟带来的直接后果就是我被自己给呛着了。  
“借个火？”  
等到我再睁开眼的时候看见罗渽民就那样站在我面前，猫一样翘着的嘴唇半笑不笑的，我抬起眼睛看他，“不借”  
结果他根本就不搭理我的拒绝，叼着烟凑过来，把烟头同我的靠在一起，太近了，我那个时候脑袋里只有这一个想法，该死的他们说的根本没有错，罗渽民他妈的就是个该死的疯子，这样的距离如果要接吻的话刚刚好，但是对我们来说——至少对我来说，我刚刚因为被自己的烟呛到而在罗渽民面前咳嗽咳到流眼泪，而那家伙全程就那样站在那冷冰冰地看着我咳得肺都要吐出来也没有任何动作，完了问我可不可以借个火？  
的确是个疯子。  
我从天台上跳下来，离疯子远一点，我在心里想，不管怎么说，离疯子要远一点，虽然我早就和这个疯子有了太过于亲密的接触了。  
“谢谢你哦东赫”  
我在关上天台的门的一瞬间听见罗渽民在那里说，“那我们就还是周五的时候见咯”  
在我再一次推开门盯着他的眼睛的时候他又笑起来，那双看上去像是扬起来了的眼睛里面一点笑意也没有，真是该死，我想，我不应该回来，我应该冷静一点，冷静一点李东赫，拜托！  
但是没有办法，我说过了，罗渽民才是疯子，我必须要说，他才是那个真正的疯子，这个疯子的手上还掌握着足够让我也跟着他一块下地狱的证据，“上次你穿的那条裙子真的蛮漂亮的”  
他依然笑嘻嘻的，好像现在那个在疯狂出冷汗的只有我自己而已，“周五的话可以再穿一次给我看看吗？”


End file.
